Lex Specter
by Tai-dot-EXE
Summary: An impressionable young girl wakes up in the middle of the night to find a strange 'portal' has downloaded onto her computer. What does she do when her search for information on a strange accident that had happened exactly a year ago is stopped? FLAME ME.
1. It all started with a computer

First of all, this is my second fan fiction ever, so don't be brutal, however, I would like it if someone would actually tell me what might be wrong with it for once...

Second of all, I obviously don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the characters from the TV show, only Lex and her parents. (Plus the plot)

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

_'It all started with a computer...'_

Alexandria Spencer sat up in bed, drenched with sweat. Her long brown hair clung to her forehead, as she blinked her blue eyes. _'Another night filled with nightmares...'_ she thought grimly...It had been years since she had gotten a full night's sleep, or anywhere close. _'maybe i'll play some WoW to make me forget...'_ (me: Short for Worlds of Warcraft, for those who don't know..)

She walked over to her computer monitor and switched it on. She flipped on the power to her PC, and waited for it to boot up. _'Hope mom doesn't get mad at me again...'_ Last time she was up late on the computer, her mother grounded her for a week. They didn't tolerate mis-behavior.

Her computer screen glowed green for a moment, then settled down, into her regular desktop. She took her mouse and was about to click on the WoW icon, when a blinking image popped up in the lower right hand part of the screen...

It was some sort of weird gate--...no, not a gate. A _portal_...yes, that was it. A portal. Alexandria, or 'Lex' as she liked her friends to call her, had always been a bit obsessed over magical happenings. She still hadn't gotten over the incident that happened a year ago. _'A year already...time passes so quickly...and to think that such a nice boy--'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Alexandria Margaret Spencer! I know your on that confounded computer!! Open this door this INSTANT!!" It was her mother, Amelia. She quickly noticed it was about two-o'clock in the morning.

_'Ode to joy...more to look foreward to...'_ she silently flipped the switch on the back of her monitor, switching it over to sleep mode. _'Never has told the difference before...why now?'_

She picked up her blanket, put on a fake tired face, and mussed up her hair. "Comingn...motherr..." she mustered all the voice she could to make it seem like she had just woken up.

She opened the door, and looked at her Parental Unit. Her mother had her robe tossed on, and her make-up was smudged. Never a good sign.

"Is something wrong Mom?" She rubbed her eyes, and asked innocently.

"Of course something is wrong! How many times have I told you not to go on your computer in the middle of the night?? How many?!?! Yet I find you fiddling around, and summer has only just started! Do you want to be grounded again?!? Ok, her mother was furious, it was time to pull out all the stops.

"Motherrrrr! I wanna go back to beeed! Please! I swear I wasn't on! Honest! Look, you can even go check!" She pointed over to her computer. Her mother then noticed that the light was off.

"Oh...I know you were on...when I catch you next time, you'll regret it!" Her mother stormed off to her room. Lex noted to be alot more careful next time. She closed her door, and crammed all her pillows under the door to block out the light, and walked back over to her computer.

She switched it back off of sleep mode, and noticed that the 'Portal' down in the corner, and started to turn green. Curious, she clicked on it. A screen appeared, showing that something was being downloaded. Her father had warned her about downloading things, but she was very curious, so she kept letting it download.

When the loading bar had reached 100, the screen closed down, and Lex waited for something to happen. Nothing did. _'What the...heck?!? Nothing? A little portal downloads something onto my computer and nothing happens?? What a rip off...'_

She began searching through all of her files and when she got into her network, and past her dad's firewall (which she had to be careful not to trip or turn off), she finally saw the thing she was looking for.

She grabbed the icon and dragged it onto her desktop, and after safely closing down the network, she double clicked it.

'The Ghost Zone' was the name of the program, and another window popped up, asking for a password. Lex had no idea what it would be. Being a small-time hacker however, she began to crack open her book on how to get around passwords. She typed in the necessary code, and crossed her fingers. 'Password Accepted' flashed across the screen. _'Yes!'_ She cheered, but had to remain quiet, for fear of her mother hearing her.

The window closed down, and revealed what looked like some sort of wacky, sci-fi space portal to another dimension. _'I wonder what this thing does...'_ She crossed her fingers and clicked on it. Her computer immediatly flashed a brilliant green, and stayed that way for about five seconds, before slipping back to normal. But when she opened her eyes, she was somewhere she had never been before.

Nothing looked familliar. Everything was green, and there were several Purple doors to her right and left. Suddenly, one of them opened, and a large green blob came out. She would've screamed, had she been frightened, but for some reason, she felt like she had been expecting it. Then, she felt a large energy welling up inside of her, and she lost all control of her actions. What happened next, would stun anyone who hadn't been through it before.

She began fighting with this...this...Monster! And, surprisingly enough, she was winning! It wasn't until some of the green ooze landed on some invisible floor, andshe looked into the greenish reflection, and saw that she looked very, very different. She had bright white hair, almost-radioactive green eyes, and was wearing a slightly-spandex jumpsuit that was white and black. She was also...or was it a trick of the light? No...she was obviously glowing, and...flying! Oly in her wildest dream was she ever flying. _'Uh oh...did I fall asleep? Is mom going to find my sleeping at my computer screen?!?'_ But that was all she had time to think about, before she was zooming off into the distance, and right into one of the open, purple doors...

---------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes with a start. she quickly scanned the room. Nothing had changed since she had obviously fallen asleep. She looked at her clock; it was now nine-o'clock in the morning. She then heard someone coming up the stairs, and quickly switched her computer into sleep-mode, and pulled all the pillows out from under her door. She opened the door, only to see her father at the door about to knock. He had a suspicious look in his eye.

"Come down stairs...something came in the mail for you this morning...but we don't know who it's from..." Her father kept his eyes on her, like she had two heads or something. She quickly looked down on herself, to really make sure she was herself, when she realized she looked fine, she walked down stairs, and into the dining-room, where a box, and several random things coming out of it, were being closely inspected by her mother.

"Mom! Stop going through that! It was addressed to me!" She said defensively, as she started cramming the things back into the box. Her mother looked disinterested.

"You don't have to get all snippet-y with me about it...you know perfectly well that a terrorist couldn't sent it to you, and I--as you mother--have the duty to preotect you and make sure that it wont harm you. You can even have all of it, it's just some stupid little--" But she didn't let her mom finish, before she grabbed everything, and bolted for the stairs.

She ran up to her room, and locked the door, then opened the box. The contents of the box, she then dumped out onto her desk. She gasped at what they were...

A White-and-Black jumpsuit popped out of the box, but this one appeared ot be inverted from the one in her dream. _'Too weird...'_ she thought with a cautious look. Her imagination immediately took over and she started coming up with dozens of scenario's, none of them very believable. Finally, she decided to see if the suit fit. It looked almost her exact size. She walked over to the mirror, and looked at it, as she held it up to herself. _'Wow, it pretty much is my exact size!'_ she thought with amazement. Maybe her mother was right to question it, but it was too tempting...

She threw off her pajamas, and slid comfortably into the suit. _'Fits like a glove!'_ she thought. Then she realized what she was missing. Running back over to her desk, she grabbed a pair of gloves and boots, and slid them on. _'Also my size'_ she thought with a grin. Either someone thought of this as a practical joke, or someone had a big crush on her..._'How did they know my exact size? I wonder...'_

She walked over to her computer screen, and sat in her chair. She turned her computer back to normal, and clicked on the portal again. This time, she entered in the word: 'Phantom'. She had seen a glimpse of the word, right before it had glowed really bright last night, or was that just another part of the dream? She couldn't tell...

The window hovered, and this time, a window that popped up, had the words: 'Good work, you actually put the password this time' and right as she was reading, very slowly, the computer started adding to the sentence...'A-l-e-x-a-n-d-r-i-a- -S-p-e-n-c-e-r...'

That was her cue to back away really slowly from her monitor.

Suddenly her computer screen shuddered, and the whole monitor started to glow, a beam of brilliant green light shot out of the computer, and hit her square in the chest, but it didn't stop.

She felt a painful stabbing all over her body, and it felt like her molecules were being torn apart one by one. In an agonizing flash, the beam suddenly died away, and she fell to her floor; losing consciousness.

---------------------------------------------

She awoke to more pounding, and some loud yelling. She could tell it was her mothers. She looked over at the clock on her table; it was two-o'clock in the afternoon. _'How long have I been asleep?'_ her thought's were shattered by more pounding at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, suddenly hearing an odd echo in her voice.

"Are you alright honey? Are you feeling well? You completely missed lunch! That's not like you..." Her mother asked, concerned.

Lex put her hand to her head, realizing that she was still wearing the suit. _'Well, what was I expecting?'_ she thought, until she then realized that her gloves had turned white. She froze in place.

"Are you okay honey? Maybe I should come in and take your temperature, it would be sad for you to miss out on your Summ--"

"No mom! I'm just a little under the weather, i'll be fine. I'm just gonna go lay down okay?" She said quickly, almost wanting to scream. She was looking at her reflection, and saw that her hair had turned white, and her eyes were green. _'Just like in my dream! Oh no!'_ she began to hyperventilate. She heard her mother walk away, and noticed that her computer was off. _'Wait...wasn't that on before I fell onto the floor?!?'_ She switched it on, hands shaking.

While she waited for it to boot up, she went to take off her gloves, but found that she couldn't. She pulled at her hair as if it was a wig, but found it was a-fixed, and felt the pain as she tugged on it. She ripped at the suit with her nails, and shakily sat down. She tried to calm down, and assessed the situation. _'Ok, I downloaded something I had no idea what it was. Then a blinding light came out of my computer and i had a strange dream. When I woke up, I got a package with an inverted copy of the same exact suit as the one in my dream, and when I went to use the portally thingy again, a painful bright light came shooting out and turned me into this!'_ She shivered, but it wasn't because of the cold.

It was ony when she suddenly went to grab the mouse of her computer that strange things started happening. When she went to grab it, her hand went right through it! She stifled a gasp. She tried again, only this time she grabbed it, and click on her desktop. When she looked down in the corner, the Portal was still there. She double clicked, and typed in the password. This time, when the portal popped up, it just showed a looped animation of the portal opening and closing, revealing a swirling green blob.

She turned her hand to a fist, and clicked on the portal. Nothing happened. She click a couple more times, and now getting frantic, she began hitting her screen, a couple times, her hand went through it.

It was then that she broke down. She fell to the floor, and thought to herself, _'Why aren't I changing back?!? What's wrong with me?? What happened to me? That other world I was in was obviously some super-natural world, and that monster...it looked like...a ghost...could it be? Did I become a...ghost? Did that blast actually kill me?'_ She kept crying. she wished that she could just turn back. She wished, and she wished, and while she was crying she wished harder still.

All of the sudden, a shining ring of white, appeared at her stomach. It extended into two, and then, one rose, and one sunk, down along her body. She gasped at what she saw next.

_'I'm...normal! I'm normal again! Hooray!'_ She began jumping up and down, and didn't stop, until one of her legs phased right through the floor. She stood back up. _'I don't know...should I tell my parents? Would they believe me? Would they send me to the Looney-Bin? Or would they just call the government...'_ She played around with the idea, while drying her tears. She walked over to her door, and went down stairs.

---------------------------------------------

"Guess what Lexie-poo! We have a surprise for you!" Her mother said as she came down-stairs. Amelia always had a way of calling all the good and bad things that were surprises good...

"We're sending you to summer camp!" Her parents said in unison. _'SUMMER CAMP!?!?!?'_ I thought, enraged. "Isn't that great honey? We already signed you up!"

"No that is NOT great!! Do I look like I wanna spend my summer vacation making arts and crafts?!?!?" She yelled in they're direction. Her parents didn't seem to notice.

"Go pack your bags, we're leaving in twenty minutes!" He rmother said, and walked into the other room. Whatever had made her parents decide this so fast was beyond her, but it made her wonder...

---------------------------------------------

They were in the RV, and had been driving for several hours. They had made an emergency stop in the town of Amity-Park, and were waiting out a mysterious storm. Plus, to top it all off, Lex had to occasionally find excuses as to why her hand kept vanishing. Once she had even fell through her seat.

"Where this storm came from, i'll never know!" Her mother ranted, she was getting more loud and annoying by the minute.

Lex had also noticed the sign right outside of town that read, 'Amity Park, a safe place to live.' She found that odd.

Suddenly, a giant shadow appeared at the side of the car, and a giant hand knocked on her father's side of the car. He pushed the button to extend the small covers over the window, and rolled it down. The shadow, was that of a gigantic man, with his...wife? yes, she must've been his wife right next to him.

"Having trouble?" The women asked sweetly.

"Yes, we can't really go anywhere in this storm..." Lex's father said, smiling.

"Would you like to stay at our place for now?" The women asked.

"Well...if it's not to much trouble...we really would like to stretch our legs for a while..." He said, ignoring Amelia's protests.

"Great, come on over to our house, it's right over here!" The man said, in a booming, goofy voice.

We all filed out of the car, under a giant umbrella the man was holding, and walked over to the house. It would've looked normal, except for the fact that it had a giant command-center-and-telescope-thing on the top of it.

---------------------------------------------

"More tea Mrs. Spencer?" Madison Fenton asked. Apparently the lady that came to our RV, was named Maddison Fenton. Her husband was Jack Fenton, but I was to busy talking with their son to notice.

At first, we came into the house, Danny and Jazz, the two Fenton kids, ignored me, Jazz was reading, and Danny was playing video games. After I started talking to him, he invited me up to his room, ignoring the smirks from his sister, and we went up to talk.

"So, your from nearby huh? Well, I don't know why you'd come here..." Danny said with a look of interest on his face.

"Well...we were on our way through when we got caught in this storm. Do storms pop up out of no-where often?" I asked.

"No they don't..." He admitted. Danny had short black hair, and blue eyes. He wasn't incredible handsome, or cute, but when you really got to talk to him, se seemed to get cuter by the minute.

"Say, did anything weird happen right before you came here? Anything...unusual?" Danny asked, oddly.

"Well...lot's of odd stuff happens all the time." I said, again, hiding my now-invisible hand behind my back.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He said, noticing this time.

"Oh, no reason!" I said, a little too quickly, and when he went to lean foreward and pull on my arm, is when it really happened. He pulled my still-invisible arm out from behind me, and I fell right through the bed, landing on my butt. He gasped, and pulled me up, right as I solidified again.

"Crap!" I said, as I eyed him now. Not knowing what he was going to do. After all, it wasn't everyday that a kid phased right through someone's bed.

Danny was clearly hesitating, and just as I was about to head for the door, he stopped me. "You're new to this whole thing aren't you?" he said quietly, he was almost smiling.

"Umm...this? Well...yea...It just started this morning..." I said quietly.

"Really?...Do you know who I am?" He asked suddenly. I took a step back for a moment, and stuttered a no...

Danny took a few steps back, and placed his palms facing up. Two identical rings, just like the ones I had seen earlier appeared around his torso. They followed his body up until it reached above his hair, then disseminated.

"I...am Danny Phantom..."


	2. When life hands you lemons

First of all, this is my second fan fiction ever, so don't be brutal, however, I would like it if someone would actually tell me what might be wrong with it for once...

Second of all, I obviously don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the characters from the TV show, only Lex and her parents. (Plus the plot)

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

_'When life hands you lemons...'_

"You…..you're……..but…….how…………………but you're……………you're Danny Phantom!! From that incident with the Disasteroid a year ago! You…….' This was too much…..she laid back further onto the bed. She was sitting in front of the Danny Phantom. THE Danny Phantom. In THE Danny Phantom's room…..She must be dreaming again! She sat up, and pinched herself. She flinched…..nope…..still hurt…..she wasn't dreaming. And Danny was just…sitting there…..floating, amusing himself on the fact that she was shocked. It would explain the little feeling that she had seen him before…

"I never even recognized your face…..how? I--"

"Relax! You're gonna hurt yourself…..you're thinking, way to hard on this." Danny smiled. She took by that smile, that he was the type of fourteen year old to not think too often…."And I have a couple questions for you….obviously you don't seem the type to have Ghost Hunting parents, with a working Ghost Portal," Her eye twitched…he didn't notice, "so how is it that you got ghost powers? What, are one of your parents a ghost?"

"No…well, it kinda happened like this…" and Lex continued to tell her story of the night before, when she woke up, the mysterious package, all the way through to the moment her parents got into the RV. Danny was virtually silent the entire time.

"And it didn't seem strange when your parents just suddenly told you to pack your bags?" Danny asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Of course I was suspicious! But I know how my parents can get, I they would've taken my anyway, whether I had clothes packed or not….20 minutes, isn't a very long time to pack for a possibly very long Summer Camp…" Danny only nodded.

"Uhh, can I ask you a bit more of a serious question?" Danny gave me an odd look, "You have to promise not to laugh!" 'Laugh? Why would I laugh?' I thought, wondering.

"Ok, shoot." I said, with my head cocked to the side.

"Erm….well…..how did you first react to being part ghost? Even is you didn't you that you were specifically part ghost…" He was having trouble not just blurting out the fact that he hoped wasn't the only one to have been near jumping out the window in fear when he realized what had happened at first…Lex picked up on this.

"Well," Lex blushed a bit, "I was really, really scared…..I thought that I had died. All I could tell was that something had happened, and that all of the sudden I was a ghost…" She wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the only thing you'll have to get used to, is getting used to your powers." Danny added, trying to smile. _'Oh joy…more powers...as if sinking through the bed isn't bad enough….'_ What a joyful thought…

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. Danny quickly changed back to Danny Fenton, as Jazz, his older sister, walked into the room. She just looked over at Danny.

"Hey Danny, we need you to show Alexandria to the guestroom next to yours. It looks like her family will be staying with us 'til this storm goes…" she said, me flinching at my full name.

"It's Lex….call me Lex…." I said, but Jazz just rolled her eyes. Then she closed the door, and left us alone again.

"Well…sounds like I can ask you the other questions later…you might be here for a while…" with that, he led me to the door, and out into the hallway. He pointed to a door, right next to his, and I opened it.

It was a bit smaller than Danny's room, white walls, a bed, and a desk were all that occupied it. Just the way I like it. Nice and simple. On the desk was a Computer. _'Perfect…..Now I can play WoW, DOOMED, AND Anything else….all in the comfort of someone elses home….'_ She wondered if Danny played any of them…..

---------------------------------------------

"So, now that you're in Amity Park, are you sure you don't want to stick around for just a little while? I don't even remember there being a Summer Camp out in--" Maddie said, but she was cut off.

"Really Maddie, we don't want to be trouble, and it is very kind of you. We really do need to leave as soon as this storm goes somewhere else." Lex's mother said politely, though Lex could sense a bit of pushed sincerity in her voice. On the other side of the table, Jack was jabbering on about ghosts again. Ever chance he got, in-between bites, he talked Lex's father's ear off about them. On another side of the table, Jazz and Danny were fighting about which ghost was more powerful.

"Are you kidding?!? Desiree's wish granting power would kick Technus's butt anyday!" Danny said, acting like he knew all about it. Though, with how many times he's fought both, Lex wouldn't have been surprised.

"No way Danny! Technus has way more power! He could hack into any system! And Desiree has to hear a wish, and all she does is grant that wish!" Jazz countered, but Danny was already coming back.

"And when Vlad is the one getting his wish?" Danny said smirking. It was clear who had won. And me? I was just sitting there, contentedly eating my food, and pulling myself back above ground when my powers kept acting up. That was when a new one began acting up…

'_This is getting really annoying!'_ I thought pointedly, because I was still falling through my chair. I practically thought it in Danny's direction, but when he responded, my mouth dropped a bit.

"Having fun? Yea…it's gonna get even more annoying." Danny said, not noticing the mystified look on Jazz's face.

"With what Danny?" Jazz asked him.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just talking to Lex." He said, still not realizing that I didn't actually say anything.

'_Can you hear me?'_ I thought in the same way, and, again, Danny replied.

"Of course I can hear you. Why wouldn't I?" Danny said to me, the look on his face asking, 'Do I look like an idiot?'.

"Danny….Lex didn't say anything." Jazz said to her brother, lowering her voice a bit.

"Yea she did, I just heard her. She was talking just now." Danny looked over at Lex.

'_Danny…..did you even notice that my mouth isn't moving?'_ I thought again, smirking. This time Danny noticed.

"Whoa! How did you do that? Wait….can I hear your thoughts?" Danny asked, amazed. The boy was part ghost, and him hearing me talk to him without moving my mouth surprised him…

"Danny what are you--"Jazz began to say, until I stopped her.

'_Jazz, I think it would work with you to.'_ I thought, only this time, I thought it in Jazz's direction. She stopped in mid-sentence. _'Guess I was right…'_

"How did you do that??" Jazz whispered to me, loud enough apparently, that everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to stare at her…"Uhh, that is…..that's amazing!" She said a little quieter, without fully whispering to make it look less suspicious.

"How did who do what Jazzie?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, uhh….Lex showed me this little trick she does, and it was pretty interesting! I wouldn't be able to do it." Jazz said sheepishly. Truthful enough.

"Care to show us, Alexandria?" Her own mother asked, but there was an air of sternness about her. She didn't like it when I asked up in front of others. She shrugged. I pulled my hand above the table, and pulled my fingers backwards until the joints locked into place, only in the opposite direction. I love being double jointed. One of the small perks of doing it in public were the amazed looks from some, and the disgusted looks form the others.

"Alexandria!! What have I told you about doing that! You're going to break your fingers off one of these times!" Her mother snapped at her. Lex just shrugged again. Maddie just politely stated that it was indeed interesting, Jack barely noticed, as he was already devouring his food again, and Lex's father just stared at his plate, almost guiltily.

After everyone went back to what they were doing, Jazz turned to me apologetically. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to….but seriously, how did you do that?" Jazz asked, still amazed.

"How should I know? I just started thinking about something, and Danny started answering me…" Lex said, wonderingly. _'My mother had told me once, how I could do something's other people could not. Was I born with it? Or did she mean simpler things, like singing and using the computer?'_

"I believe it's called Telekinesis." Jazz said, with a bit of an 'I-know-everything' tone.

"Te-le-ku-what-now??" Danny asked, in a bewildered tone.

"Telekinesis," Lex said, "when someone has the ability to read someone's mind, or to put their own thoughts into another." Jazz looked disappointed that she couldn't explain it herself, Lex only smirked at her.

Amelia put her hands together. "Well Maddie, this has been all-too-kind of you, and now I'm afraid we need to prepare for a long drive in the morning." She seemed eager to go.

"I don't think it'll be time for you to go in the morning, these weird storms can pop up, and not go away for weeks at a time!" Maddie said, then as an added thought... "At least, ever since the incident."

"Well, we might have to hear about that incident then in the morning hmm?" Lex's father smiled warmly at Maddie. "We really must be getting to bed."

"Maybe I could just stay downstairs for a little--" Lex began.

"No. It's time to sleep." Lex's mother grabbed Lex's arm, and dragged her up the stairs. Usually her mother wasn't so rash.

---------------------------------------------

After Lex's parents went to bed, in the room one door past the room Lex was staying in, she carefully concentrated, and phased through the door. She had to be careful. Too much noise, and she would easily wake her parents up. When she got outside Danny's room, she mentally warned that she was coming in, and did.

'_Man…I feel really bad for you, if this is how your parents always act.'_ Danny thought, they were training Lex's new power, and were using it to their advantage. Any sound in the house could wake Lex's parents.

'_Nah….it's not usually like that…..really.'_ Lex was starting to wonder if anything had happened. _'Did something push us out of our house? I almost feel like it's my fault--'_

'_Don't think like that. It doesn't suit you.'_ Danny was distracted, but the thought of it being my fault pulled him out of it.

'_What else have you been thinking about?'_ I asked, mentally.

He thought again for a moment, his stray thoughts just beyond my reach. This time, he whispered. "Wanna come out for a while? We could see if you could work on controlling your powers!" We both heard a slight noise from Lex's parents room.

"Sure, why not." Lex whispered back, wanting to get out of the house. It wasn't that she didn't like Danny's house, it was that she didn't like that har parents were in it too.

The two held hands, and phased through the wall of his room, and felt the cool breeze of night wash over them. The storm had temporarily subsided.

"Step one." He said, and smiled. Lex nodded, and concentrated. A ring of blue light, spilt into two around her stomach, one going down, and one going up along her body, to reveal a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, and boots. Lex felt all heat and cold leave her body. She almost didn't feel any temperature. Danny did the same, and floated a little closer to an alley by his house.

"Step two." He said, setting me down. He flew a bit higher, and said simply, "beginning to master intangibility." Lex felt a light blush tinge come to her cheeks. According to her, she was far from perfect. So, they began to practice.

---------------------------------------------

After several hours of practicing, they were finally worn out. Even Danny. Lex had been practicing her intangibility, invisibility, and tried to fly. Nothing ended without her getting a bruise or two. She had flown into every single wall in that alley, and even in trying to stay quiet, she flew head-first into a trash-can. Thank goodness it was empty.

They were transforming back, and were about to go back inside, when they heard a loud banging noise coming from the front of the house. To make it seem like they had just woken up, Danny helped Lex fly back into her room, and then went into his. By they time they were coming out of their rooms, everyone was walking downstairs, sleepily.

As everyone stepped outside, they noticed it was lightly raining. But when they couldn't find the source of the noise, they became annoyed. It took them a moment to notice they couldn't see anything. Not even--

"Where did our RV go?!??!" Exclaimed Mrs. Spencer. Mr. Spencer's eyes shot open and scanned the road. Nowhere. Suddenly, they all heard a low, but audible laugh coming from directly above them. Everyone's head slowly craned upwards, and Lex's parents even screamed. Of course, when you come from the town they did, and when you don't believe in ghosts, you found it very odd to see someone floating thirty feet off the ground. Especially when they have your RV floating right beside them.

"Skulker?!?!?" Danny yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"What I am always here for!" The ghost laughed. "Your pelt at the foot of my bed!!" Lex's parents had both fainted on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, the RV rotated until it was directly facing them, and came hurtling at them! "Now Die!!"


	3. When you soar like an eagle

First of all, this is my second fan fiction ever, so don't be brutal, however, I would like it if someone would actually tell me what might be wrong with it for once...

Second of all, I obviously don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the characters from the TV show, only Lex and her parents. (Plus the plot)

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

_'When you soar like an eagle…'_

-Lex's POV-

It all happened so fast, and if I'd blinked, I might've missed it.

Danny rushed in front of us, and quickly transformed, blue rings revealing his Black jumpsuit. He dove forward in front of the RV, and made it intangible, as it got closer to Maddie, Jack and I. It harmlessly fell through the ground, then Danny brought it back up and set it down lightly. Skulker only laughed.

"So my prey has kept up his reflex's….this will be a fun hunt indeed!" With that, Danny sped off, the large robot-like ghost hot on his tail…

"Danny!!" I began to run after him, not knowing why, but Maddie stopped me.

"He knows what he's doing! After all, he convinced that very ghost to help save our world!" Maddie said. _'Even if it was only to help save his own as well…'_ I'd accidentally heard that last part, _'I might have to ask Danny what she meant later.'_ For now, all I want to do, is see the Phantom in action!

"Alright Maddie….can I go back to bed then?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't notice the sudden change in nature. She must've been too tired to notice.

"Sure Lexie...you don't mind if I call you that?"

"I guess not….good night again." I said, Jack had picked my parents up, and looked like he was going to carry them into the house. I ran into the house and upstairs, into the guest bedroom. I quickly remembered my little bit of training I had earlier, and began to concentrate. Two familiar rings again formed and floated around my body.

Next thing I know, I'm hovering two feet above the ground, without hitting anything. I silently cheered, and almost flipped up-side down, but after another second, I had it back under minor control, and phased through my wall. Time to find Danny.

---------------------------------------------

After nearly getting run over by two trucks and three mini-vans (luckily I was both invisible, and intangible, and it didn't hurt either of us), I finally heard sounds of fighting coming from the park. I immediately flew over, only to see Danny in a large black box, with only his head poking out. He looked like he was in pain. I began to panic a bit.

Skulker touched something on his wrist, and suddenly the look on his face changed from superiority-complex, to minor-confusion. Danny seemed to notice too. He said something that I couldn't quite hear from this distance, so I began to get closer. All of the sudden, I felt a nauseating wave of thoughts coming from their direction. Pictures of Danny's head mounted on a wall among other odd ghost heads. A deflated Danny-skin draped over a bed, made of wood. A picture of Skulker bragging about being the best hunter in the ghost-zone, to several other ghosts.

However, the one thought that stood out the most came from Danny.

'_Get out of here!! He might try to capture you!! Go on! I'm fine! And tell my parents I'll be back soon!!'_

The thought was so urgent, that I way already beginning to slowly fly backwards towards his house, however, when I went to look back over at Skulker, he was gone. My breath was coming faster and faster. Suddenly I felt a cold, metal hand on my invisible shoulder, and laughing reached my ears. He spun me around to face him, invisibility gone, and looked at me hard in the face.

"I was not aware that the Ghost Portal was left open when I went through….I've never even see you before…..A friend of the halfa perhaps?" I felt myself pale a bit. I had to think of something quick…hadn't I read something about this….Ghost-Zone, even before I had seen it with my computer?

We heard struggling behind me, and I turned to see Danny, with a large blast of green energy, break free of the black box. He flew at top speed over to us. He immediately looked over at me. _'Play along…'_

"Where have you been?!? You're guardian must've been looking everywhere for you in the Ghost Zone." He put a lot of emphasis on those last two words. I did as he said and played along.

"I don't wanna go back!" I put on a fake pouting face. I smiled inside at the look of confusion on Skulker's face.

"Well, too bad!" Danny said, crossing his arms. He's not a half-bad actor… I saw a flash of green light, as an ectoplasmic blast (as I found out later) was fired at Skulker. He shot backwards about forty feet, and stopped, only to be sucked into some sort of thermos that Danny had.

"Whoa! What's that?" I said looking at the small cylinder.

"It's called the Fenton Thermos, now here are some questions for you! Number One, why in the world did you follow me??" He yelled at me. I felt like a little kid being punished for something.

"It was…..curiosity……curiosity, and I had this bad feeling……that, and I've never seen a ghost before……." I said, looking downwards guiltily. He seemed to sympathize.

"Uh huh, and did you just transform in front of my parents? It might not be the best idea to introduce them to another halfa just yet….." Danny said scolding me. I'm not stupid….

"No! I went back up into the guestroom and transformed….." I said, still looking downward.

"And how did that go for the second or so time on your own?" This time I realized he was actually smiling, and not yelling anymore.

"Well….it took a minute, but I think I got it alright…" I said, with a questioning look on my face. Then it hit me. "You're making total fun of me!" It was my turn to scold.

"No really! I'm not! It took several times for me to get it right…..plus…..please tell me you didn't kill anyone while flying on the way here…" He half winced, half smirked at the memory.

"Why you little--" I pounced on him, punching him in the shoulder. He phased through me, and as I came back around for another go, I suddenly started falling. I was about to scream, but he easily caught me.

"I was waiting for that…" He said grinning. I glared at him. I yelled at him in his mind, _'WHY I OUGHTA--'_

We landed behind a tree, and as he set me down, I suddenly got dizzy and fell to my knees. The two blue rings returning me to normal.

"Uh huh…so you were saying?" Danny was still smiling. I only glared at him. He chuckled. "Come on…." He picked me up again, and flew us back to the house.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of bickering. Several voices were both arguing, yet trying to settle whatever their argument was. It was aggravating, and it wasn't helping the headache I had from the night before at all.

I walked over to the stairs, and gawked at the sight.

Maddie and Amelia were having a minorly heated conversation on the couch. Jack and John (Lex's Dad) were having an equally interesting conversation, while Jazz and Danny were going all out. They were yelling at each other about the implications of me and my family staying. _'Too bad Jazz doesn't know I can take care of myself……sort of……'_

From what I caught about all of the arguments, it was all about whether my family stayed or not. It sounded like Danny's side was winning….until…..

My mother looked up at me. "Alexandria! Pack your bags! We're leaving! Right now!" I just stared back. "You heard me young lady! I'm sorry Maddie. We really have over-stayed our welcome…"

"Mom, I already told you I don't--" I began…

"NO BUTT'S!! GET YOUR BAGS AND GET IN THE CAR NOW!!" That's when I noticed….mom's…..eyes…….did they just……..flash red? Yes. I was sure of it….

"Mom, you're ill!" I said. It always got my dad into action. He immediately stopped what he was doing and ran to my mother. He picked her up and ran up stairs. Bingo.

"I'm so sorry Maddie….Jack….My mom must've caught something….my dad can be a bit protective of both of us….I'm sure my mother didn't mean to yell….neither did my dad." I added, remembering Jack. "Do any of you mind…even if we just stay until mom feels better?"

I could tell Maddie saw the small smirk on my face. She only smiled. Jazz seemed to see it too, but she wasn't quite as happy. Jack only sat down, and kept eating his cheese again. Where'd that come from anyway?

"Lex, can I talk to you?" Danny asked. "Outside? I feel like I need to get out…"

"Sure! Lemme get dressed!" I had only just realized that I was still wearing my clothing from the night before. "Be right back!"

It took only moments for me to get dressed, all the while I could hear my mom arguing with my dad. I ran outside, to where Danny was waiting for me, and he had two friends right beside him. I stopped in front of them.

"Ahh, so you must be 'Lex'." The girl in the black tank top, black with green plaid skirt, and combat boots said. Clearly a Goth. I liked Goths. They had personality without being rude. Unlike some people….(-cough cough-..Preps..-cough-)

"Having parent troubles?" The other, an African American boy with a red beret, yellow sweater, green pants and brown boots, said. He held a PDA in his hand. It looked like the latest model. A Techno Geek. This was quite a bunch. I like them already.

"You have no idea." I responded. I felt like I could've known these teens for centuries.

"This is Sam," Danny pointed to the girl, "and this is--"

"Foley. Tucker Foley. As in T.F. As in Too Fine." Tucker said smoothly. "You know, you're kind of attract--"

"Oh, shut it Tucker." Sam said. Apparently he does this a lot. "We were thinking of going down to the Nasty Burger. It's a local food joint that we go to all the time." Sam explained. "Wanna come?"

"Sure! Anything to get away from my parents right now…" I said. I could tell from her face that Sam sympathized.

"Well, what are we waiting here for?? Let's grab some grub!" Tucker grabbed one of each of his friend's arms, and dragged them in the direction of the Nasty Burger.

'_Oh and Lex, if you plan on telling anyone else about your powers, these would be the people to tell. These guys were the first two people to see me as Phantom. In fact, Sam was the one to suggest that I go in the Portal in the first place!'_ Danny thought to me. _'Ooh, and can I tell them that you can read minds?'_ I laughed.

'_Sure.'_ I thought back. '_Why not? And if you're gonna mention that, could you also mention about me being a….what did that guy call it? A…..halfa?...maybe having more than one person to talk to would be nice…'_ It was Danny's turn to smile.

---------------------------------------------

We sat in a booth in the corner. They like to sit here a lot. We each ordered our food, Tucker got a 'Mega-Mighty-Meaty Burger', some kind of nasty special they had today. Both Sam and I cringed at the sight. Sam got a salad and a shake, and I learned that she's an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian. I told her that I only don't eat Red meat. Danny got a regular cheeseburger with fries, and I got a Turkey Burger.

"Honestly…how you girls can go without meat is beyond me…." Tucker had obviously forgotten that I still eat Fish and Poultry.

"You should really try it sometime." Sam smirked at Tucker, almost evilly.

"Do you want me to kill myself?!?!?" Tucker asked, shocked. "Seriously Sam. Not gonna happen."

Sam only smirked, and looked over at Danny. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

Tucker looked over at me. "With her around?" I squinted my eyes at him.

"Guys, she is what I wanted to talk about." I felt a light blush. "Guys, something happened, similar to what happened to me. We've been kinda….wondering where to go from here."

"She what??" Tucker asked, he didn't' understand exactly what Danny meant here.

"I mean, that someone sent Lex, her own personal little Ghost Portal onto her Computer. Now because of it, she became a Halfa too…." And he began to re-tell the story of the Ghost Portal, leaving out the weird dream, and getting to where I had driven by his house, and came inside.

"And, I think I have one more thing to add." It was the first time I had spoken since Danny began talking. "Right before I went outside, when my mom got mad, her eyes flashed. They became a really bright, bright red! Now, that's a big difference from my mom's usual Green eyes…."

"Wow….sounds like you two had a very eventful day…or two…." Tucker said, thoughtfully. "And you still don't even know who sent you the package?" He was referring to how I got my Hazmat…

"Not a clue--" I was interrupted, by a sudden earthquake. "Man! You guys never get a break around here, do you?!?"

"Nope!" Danny said, and on impulse, turned into Danny Phantom. He flew through the wall, only to be smashed back through it by a purple wave of sound, which threatened to break the ear drums of anyone near by.

"Watch out Baby Pop!" A familiar voice sounded through the hole in the wall. "I'm coming back again, to rock your world!"

All of the sudden, Ember McClain came flying through the hole, and strummed a note on her guitar. Everyone around her, became to walk slowly towards the door, a misty, almost zombified look in their eyes.

"Yea!! Come on! Down to the park all of you! Ember's concert is back again!"

---------------------------------------------

Ok, and just for fun, the rest of the quote from the beginning of this chapter, is "When you soar like an eagle, you attract the hunters."


End file.
